The Dazzlings's new plan !
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: The Dazzlings have a new plan!There's a new girl at chs,and they're are after her. They're sisters. They got their necklaces fixed by their baby sister,me,Taliyah,the new girl. We are acting like Adagio,Aria,and Sonata are after me and I don't know them.Everyone's buying it. The Dazzlings want revenge on Sunset Shimmer, who they try to keep quiet. RANDR.
1. Intro part 1:She Will Pay !

The Dazzlings sat in a restaurant booth on the red cushions and smiled at each other deviously . They had a new plan, and it would be hilarious how the Rainbooms aka The Mane 6 , Sunset Shimmer , and Final Scratch would react ! The looks on their faces would be priceless ! The sisters were all thinking the same thing: This plan'll be fun ! Adagio broke the silence by chuckling . " Isn't this wonderful , sisters ? As soon as our darling baby sister gets here , our necklaces will be fixed and our new plan will begin . " Sonata gave a cute cackle . " You know the best part ? We'll finally get our revenge on Sunset Shimmer ! And her stupid so-called 'friends ! " Sonata cackled again and rubbed her hands together deviously. She licked her lips. " We've been waiting FOREVER to get our revenge on Sunset Shimmer !"

She smirked evilly as her eyes gleamed . " And now we're finally going to get it ! " She stood up , hands on her hips , and laughed evilly as thunder rumbled outside. Aria smiled at her little sister , joined in , and smirked deviously as her eyes gleamed , along with Sonata's. Adagio loved her sisters . Especially her baby sister . Her baby sister's her favorite . Her precious , sweet , baby sister . Sunset Shimmer took her precious , sweet little baby , her favorite sister away from her . And she was going to pay . SHE WAS GOING TO PAY !

Adagio joined in, and her evil laugh was the loudest . Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as she laughed and it began to rain so hard it sounded like metal pins instead of freezing water , and so fast it sounded like galloping horses . The wind began to bow so hard it swirled and sounded like the loud , strong wind you find during blizzards, cold, so loud and strong it can sweep you off your feet, and push back trees and shake their branches . "Oh , yes , she will pay ! SHE WILL PAY ! " , Adagio shouted as thunder boomed , lightning flashed , and wind howled violently , fast , strong , and loudly.

Aria and Sonata smiled at their sister and sat back down in their usual spots , on the side facing forward , Aria on the left , Sonata on the right . " Ah , yes , revenge on Sunset Shimmer will be DELICIOUS . " Adagio smiled evilly as she sat down in her usual spot , facing the door , except on the right side , she was saving the space on the left for their baby sister . Adagio , Aria , and Sonata couldn't wait to see their baby sister again . They hadn't seen her or found her in years , thanks to _Sunset Shimmer_ . They just wanted to cradle her in their arms , cuddle her up in their arms , hug her , kiss her cheek , and keep anyone and anything from harming her . No one was going to hurt their precious , sweet little baby ever again . They were going to keep an even closer eye on her . They would wrap their arms around their baby and stroke her hair .

They wanted to make sure she was safe . They would do anything to protect their precious, sweet , darling , little baby-cakes . She was Aria's precious , sweet , little cream-puff, Sonata's darling, precious little sweetie-pie , Adagio's precious , sweet , little darling baby sis . They were going to make Sunset Shimmer pay . Speaking of their baby sister , she was disguised as Twilight sparkle . She was wearing a orange ruffled dress, silver and orange boots, a silver hoodie, carrying a orange bag and a silver umbrella .

She ran towards the restaurant , and opened the door , her umbrella hanging by her side , hand on her hip . The bell jingled as she released the door and smiled at her sisters . They , all thinking she was Twilight Sparkle glared at her . Adagio stood up , hands on hips and was still glaring . "Twilight Moonbeam Sparkle !" , She shouted using Twilight's full name. "What are doing here- " She paused and her eyes widened as the girl winked at her and pulled the necklace so it showed over her sweater . Their glares instantly turned into warm smiles . " Ah, you're here my precious , " they spoke in unison . " We've missed you so much , sit we have a plan to discuss . "

TBC in the next chapter


	2. Intro:She will pay! part 2

Continuing...

Adagio hugged her . " I missed you, my precious little sweet . Ah, yes, I missed you SO much , my darling little precious, she said , tickling her under her chin . "I missed you to,Adagi. Adagio was Taliyah's favorite sister, too, like Adagio Taliyah loved all her sisters very much. Taliyah hugged her back. "I missed you,too."We've all missed you,cupcake. Aria and Sonata hugged her and stroked her hair. "A little late, aren't we my sweet little cream-puff ? " Aria asked as they sat down in their spots."Sorry about that", she spoke in Twilight's voice. " AppleJack came up to me and asked for help sorting apples. I said I couldn't because I had a busy schedule . If you ask me, she needs help with fashion advice. She looks hideous." Adagio chuckled,Aria snickered,and Sonata giggled. Adagio handed Taliyah a paper with the plan. "Good thing we're great at acting ! Acting like I don't know you and you're after me will be easy ! " They smiled. "One more thing, Taliyah pulled a pink wand from her pocket and fixed each necklace, so they could never be damaged. She upgraded hers as well. They all thanked her. " Good, let's get started. Tomorrow, precious, you go to school. " Taliyah smiled. "Can't wait! " "Good , let's go home, sweetness." Sonata picks her up and they transport to a pink mansion . " Aria picks her up. " Darling, this'll be your house for a few days. " "Yes, Aria" , Taliyah says. "Bye, Love you", they say all hugging Taliyah . "Bye , Love you,too!" Taliyah goes inside , up the pink palace-like stairs and goes into a pink princess-looking room. "We have a big day, tomorrow, honey, see you in the morning", They all say to her from outside the window. " See you,tommorow ! " She went to bed, her pink and purple green eyed cat lyrics next to her. "Goodnight,Lyrics." Lyrics curled up next to her, and Taliyah feel asleep. Adagio,Aria,and Sonata transported to a house outside their sister's and went to sleep . "This act will be fun",all 4 sisters thought as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Nightmares

Taliyah's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw pitch black. i looked around and i heard laughing. i knew that laugh anywhere...

"Sunset Shimmer...?" I Said. I felt threatened by the darkness. i looked behind me, and saw her. she was laughing hysterically. "Taliyah... What are your sisters planning?" She said. "I'm not telling you! and i don't even know!" I Said. "Tell me Taliyah; WhAt Is ThEiR pLaN, tAlIyAh?" Sunset shouted. "I told you i didn't know! now back off!" i yelled, and i sent a row of magic at her with my necklace. and she fell down. i looked shocked. i could do that? i wonder if i could do it in real life? but that's not the point! i tried doing more things. and i could! so i basically blasted her with rainbows. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?" I Said.

* * *

"Taliyah! wake up! it's time for school!" Adagio shouted.

This story is also on quotev, this chapter was written by Cabilldence on quoutev, all credit for this chapter goes to her.


End file.
